The present invention relates to the creation and use of synthetic forms of existence, or androids, and more specifically relates to the development of a universal epistemological machine in which any forms of the universe, conventional technologies included, are represented, embodied and realized as eternal moments of an infinitely expanding continuum of enabled existential forms, as an alternative approach to resolving the problems of the human condition.
The science of androids concerns the creation of synthetic beings, or forms of existence that are made in the image of human being, though in capacities that extend far beyond those of human corporal form. The prior art of the present invention, therefore, is any technology that is alleged to be a thinking or perceiving machinexe2x80x94herein referred to as an epistemological machinexe2x80x94which includes, for example, robots and artificially intelligent computational electronic and biological machines.
If the basic goal of our human effort in classical approaches to the development of technology is considered, it can be observed that the replacement of human effort itself is a principal objective of even the simplest technological accomplishments, since the alleviation of the burdens of the intellectual and physical labors of human existence is evident even in our philosophies and religions guiding everyday life. Any example of a technology demonstrates this. The wheel, though only a primitive enhancement to the reduction of the physical labor of motion and power (transportation), changed, in its time, the cultural settings of entire civilizations in a contributory way, and built toward the displacement of human corporal form itself. In the post-modem era, the computer, an embodiment in physical matter of primitive grammatical language forms of what we know of the world around usxe2x80x94grammars referred to in the art as computations (algorinthms)xe2x80x94contributes toward the displacement of human corporal form by providing for the first time in history (save the abacus), for the ordinary person, the alleviation of repetitive intellectual tasks that can be defined in the languages developed for the art. Thus, whether we observe a monkey probing an ant hill with a stick to derive nourishment or a man walking on the moon, the underlying motivation of beings in regard to ordered reconstructions of the physical world (technology) is to displace themselves with machinery.
In history, however, implied in the nature of our institutions is the tenuous premise that human corporal form could not be wholly replacedxe2x80x94that is, to the extent that it is known. It is implied in our conventions that institutions themselves are a bounding form to a relatively fixed, finite universe of human beings. It is presumed in our traditional knowledges of the world that the knowing and perceiving of the world around us by human existence could not be augmented, as a technology, to unbounded proportions, expanding the existential universe indefinitely. As a result of this limitation accepted fatalistically in our conventional thinking, technology is viewed as a reconstruction of the physical and, with the advent of computers, the intellectual universe only in support of, not as a total replacement for, the knowledges and experiences of human beings under the existential premises of institutions. The information superhighway, for example, provides information for human beings within the constraints of our institutional thinking. It does not, however, provide information for ever increasing numbers of beings, beyond what population is considered to be the post-modern world or humanity. Computers themselves, moreover, embody what thoughtsxe2x80x94and robots, what physical experiencesxe2x80x94these finite numbers of beings in human civilization have had with respect to the reduction of human intellectual and physical labor by mimicking the thoughts and experiences, but nowhere is it expressly suggested in this art that computers and robots wholly replace the institutions of human beings that provide for their inception in the first place. Information superhighways, computers, robots and other technologies of the kind do not embody their own thoughts and experiences of the world. Rather, they embody the thoughts (and actions) of human beings dwelling under institutions of humankind. Automobiles, towering buildings, factories, appliances, and so on are technologies, or realizations of human existence, that are established in service to a relatively fixed and finite numbers of (human) beings bound together under various forms of institutions (business enterprises, governments, the world economy and so on).
In regard to the shortcomings of the prior art of the present invention, it can be appreciated that robots, artificially intelligent machines and, in general, factory automations (in technologies or workerless factories, which embrace the aforementioned) do not afford the real thoughts and experiences of human beings, as they are known and so defined in the humanities, in their methods or apparatus. Whether a computer is considered an embodiment of biological, electronic, or other media, including the historical apparatus of an abacus, it does not embody the capacities to know and to experience the world around us in regard to the use of any language in the cognitive, or conscious, recreation of reality, in a manner that our humanities define to be existence. The conventional art thus does not accomplish the creation of a being. This is evident in the prior art definitions of the words computation and thinking (or thought), since even most academicians who practice the art of computer science admit that by way of daydream, and not reality, the prior art of computation machines has come to embrace, spuriously, the word thinking, as an extension from what we think. By example, we can consider that if the symbol X were substituted for the word thinking in the language construction thinking machines, it would of course be prudent to define X in X machines before claiming that the machine is an X machine. The principle drawback of prior art thinking machines (also robotic technologies), is that the word thinking is not defined to accord sufficiently with our knowledges of the humanities when a computational machine or other similar methods and apparatus (artificial intelligence, expert systems, etc.) is claimed to think:
A computation of the prior art, for example, is an algorithm expressed in an arbitrary machine-realizable language; it is a syntactical expression of the transformations of the meanings of forms known and perceived in the experience of the observer, or programmer. One can know the meaning of a form, however, only in an existence. One thus must exist, in our comprehension of the word at least as defined by the humanities, in order to know meaning. When a computation is embodied in a machinery, the transformations of the meanings of the knowable and perceivable forms occur, in the machinery, relative to the existence who conceived the algorithm. While conventional machinery exists relative to the observer of it (the programmer or computer or robot maker), the machinery, most importantly, does not exist relative to itselfxe2x80x94a fundamental tenet in definitions of existence stipulated by the humanities. When a computerxe2x80x94a material form of the universexe2x80x94transforms in accordance with the syntax of a language defining an algorithm, it does not transform relative to its own knowable and perceivable experience of what the algorithm means. The machinery does not know and perceive the world around us as the observer, or programmer does. Rather, the computer or other similar device transforms as an objective form in the knowable and perceivable universe, or existence, of the programmer or computer maker. Thus, when a semantic network, neural network, expert system, inference machine or other artificially intelligent device transforms in the universe, it does not transform relative to its own existential or world experience. The use of the pronoun I in the prior art of computation, moreover, is a meaningless occurrence, since I, a symbolic representation of the essence or intrinsic quality of a being, does not exist or is not defined with reference to the intrinsic nature of an experience of reality, or the world around us, with regard to the machinery. A world experience, as defined in the humanitiesxe2x80x94allowing intrinsic meaning, and therefore corporal existence with reference to the pronoun Ixe2x80x94does not exist in the computational machine
As a further example demonstrating the purely extrinsic nature of conventional art technologies, we may consider the construction of an ordinary automobile. Since an automobilexe2x80x94a creation of its designer in the form of a technology just like a computerxe2x80x94is an embodiment of the transformations of the language forms of such knowledges as combustion, the dynamics of machine elements, even electronics and so on, in a material reconstruction of the universe called an automobile, the prior art of computational machines, analogously, accomplishes only what is achieved in the design and manufacture of a common automobilexe2x80x94the transformations of the meanings of language (defining, typically, engineering knowledges), embodied relative to a human observer in material forms of the universe that are only extrinsic forms to that observer. Thus, neither the automobile nor the computer have the existential right to claim the use of the pronoun I and still maintain credibility with the humanities in that the pronoun means what it does to a human being, in the context of the existence of the machine (the automobile or computer). Each conventional technology, and its knowledge compositions (specifications), means an it of the enabler""s existence in transformation with at least one other, not an I.
A robot arm of the conventional art, which by definition is a sensed motor action in the world around us, moreover, is lacking in a different dimension of human experience. The robot senses the world around it and moves through motor actions, but in terms of language forms, its actions (and its world around it) are explained in control algorithms of spatiotemporal orders of the creator""s knowledge and experience of the world. As the spatiotemporal variables (also language forms) transform, the robot""s perceptions of the reality of those variables transform, in the view of the enabler. Trajectories of speeds, positions, torques, accelerations and so on are however knowledges that precisely distinguish the humanities from the sciences. To claim that a robot is a being, in the definitions of the humanities, would require that the robot comprehend natural language as we do in correspondence with its perception of the (real) world around usxe2x80x94that its experiences be common to those described by William Shakespeare and others. In general, for the pronoun I to have meaning, along with others such as you, it us, them, we and so on (and the natural language expressions resulting from them), it would have to mean what it does to a human being. Only when a machine can perceive the world around us as we do, as defined in the humanities, and can use language, meaningfully, in the manner in which we do, may we assert that it is a thinking machine. Unless this design criteria is satisfied, any machine is no different from any other, and all machines (technologies) are embodiments of the observer""s or creator""s thinking in the material universe, or are perceptions (as in robotic senses and motor actions) without intrinsic consciousness, or a transformation of (natural) language without correspondent perceptions, requiring the thinking or perceiving of the observer. Thus, on technical grounds, the prior art of computational machinery, including workerless factories, is classified herein as machinery that embodies what the observer of it thinks or does intrinsically in the world around us, or involves the replications of past cognitions and experiences of (a) human being.
With regard to the intellectual background of the invention, it should be recognized that the advances made by the invention are the result of a unified theory of knowledge which had to be conceived in order to make practical the science of androids, from which the invention is constructed. The unified theory merges all human knowledge into an epistemological knowledge allowing the creation of sentient synthetic beings. As such, all human knowledge precedes its own knowledge. While even a general view of the knowledge of humankind is not ordinarily maintained by any one of us, this specification does illustrate certain knowledges as being significantly worthwhile in comprehending the inventionxe2x80x94as prerequisite to a reading of the document.
The science of androids predominantly merges the pure sciences with the world""s religions. A knowledge of comparative religionxe2x80x94wherein the religions of the world are known, usually analytically, toward a common understanding of them allxe2x80x94paralleled by a deep appreciation for the objective knowledges of physics and the philosophical goals of the quantum theory, with a historical view of the discoveries of the physical sciences throughout the ages is essential background to a reading of this specification. This will give the reader a more comprehensive understanding of how technology, ideally, should serve the human condition.
Since the theory and science of androids advances a technology of beings who themselves know and perceive the world around us, an understanding of the biological forms of the universe, tied in with our views of medicine, will lay the groundwork for new definition that is established in the theory for what is living in the universe. The science of androids constructs beings, in the world around us, who obtain form from our definitions of who and what we think we are, as human beings. A misunderstanding of what is living in the universe may prevent one from coming to know the forms of androids. Coupled with this, a knowledge of the philosophies of humankind also is prerequisite, since they typically define who and what we think we are, and therefore are used in defining what an android is.
Androids embody consciousness. A background in psychology and psychiatry (since androids are corporal beings as well) is extremely beneficial to understanding the cognitive aspects of androidal construction. Thoughts, ideas, streams of consciousness and the whole realm of human cognition are not only explored in the theory and science of androids but are enabled in the material forms of the physical universe. A precise comprehension of what the humanities have said in regard to the human intellectual experience is background for a reading of this specification.
The science of androids also enables, consequently, beings who communicate, and think, in arbitrary languagesxe2x80x94natural language in particular. A knowledge of linguisticsxe2x80x94the goals and present thinkingxe2x80x94is critical to understanding a universal grammar of form on Being advanced by the unified theory and practiced in the construction of the forms of the invention. An analytical knowledge of the grammars of as many languages as are possible in an individual will prove helpful in understanding a universal grammar of them all. Particularly, a knowledge of how each language represents known and perceived forms of the human experience will be a benefit. A syntactical knowledge of the parts of speech, and compositional and literary style of the English language, for example, is essential.
Similarly, a knowledge of the mathematical forms of the universexe2x80x94a grammar used to define, typically, the forms of the pure sciencesxe2x80x94is mandatory, since in our traditional scientific disciplines we believe that these forms describe what is real in the world around us, which reality, along with others, is used to embody the forms of androids. Not only is a superficial, or practical understanding of such branches of mathematics as topology, algebra (group theory), analysis (differential equations, calculus, etc.), number theory, set theory, numerical analysis, probability and statistics and so on required, but an appreciation for their philosophical foundation (philosophical mathematics)xe2x80x94wherein, for example, the paradoxes of set theory, the physically untouchable limits of calculus, and the unending spaces of topology arise. This understanding is essential because mathematics, along with all other languages, as merged in the theory with our understanding of linguistics into the semantic forms of language (the forms that allow a being to know meaning), determine a universal epistemological means of knowing any construction of what is real to a being, including mathematical ones, thereby resolving the philosophical paradoxes of analytical thinking.
Since an android is a machine, a comprehensive understanding of systems theory, likewise, is mandatory background knowledge to the invention. For example, such machinery of convention as computers is represented universally in our analytical knowledges as finite automations of classical discrete systems theory (founded on set theoretic knowledges of mathematics), and such machinery as electronic circuits and mechanical machine elements are represented as continuous systems (founded on the theory of systems of differential equations). Even further, we are beginning to represent the systems of molecules and atomic particulate matter in topological and group theoretic formulations as episodes of morphisms or realizationsxe2x80x94in a way, as systems. How we fundamentally understand the notion of an autonomous system, then, is crucial knowledge in grasping the analytical constructions of androids. Moreover, an understanding of the drawbacks of conventional systems theoryxe2x80x94of the couplings of not simply discrete systems, but continuous systems as well, of the limitations of using only spatiotemporal variables in theories of control systems, and the concept of world models of such automations as robotic ones, which cannot meaningfully use the pronoun I, a fundamental requirement of the humanities definitions of an autonomous being, to cite a handfulxe2x80x94will assist one in coming to know the new ground broken by the universal grammar of form on Being and the systems of androids.
A further background knowledge in the nature of world institutions in general, as a method of serving the human conditionxe2x80x94including the real technologies that have been borne from them to serve the human condition in tradition, such as infrastructures, national defenses, information superhighways and in general, industry and commerce, under various theories of political dominationxe2x80x94will aid one in recognizing the technological scope of the present invention as a replacement for prior historical attempts to recon with the human condition. It should be recognized that these concepts of humankind are systemsxe2x80x94political, economic and so on systemsxe2x80x94and as such, are vulnerable to technological innovation. The present invention supersedes these notions of the collective effort of humankind and begins this advancement by expanding the human universe itself, synthetically, moving beyond the notion of a world institution.
While a litany of other knowledges could be cited as intellectual background to the present invention (the Applicant""s Information Disclosure Statement may assist in this respect), the knowledges addressed here are necessary background as a minimum in order to appreciate fully the scope and dimension of the invention. Along with this background, the theory of the inventionxe2x80x94which contains in it constructions of the invention itself as a precursor to and foundation for the specificationxe2x80x94will prepare the reader for a comprehension of the invention.
The present invention solves the problems faced in the prior art by addressing with the certainty of science and the broad philosophical views of the humanities the essence of human existence, in the context of its embodiment in a machinery or material form of the universe as a synthetic form of (human and otherwise) existence, referred to as an android, or more broadly a universal epistemological machinexe2x80x94as an intrinsically-endowed thinking machine. The present invention further involves not only a (single) thinking machine, or android, but pluralities of them, under the structure of the universal epistemological machine, in resolution to the higher efforts of humankind where the prior art approaches have met with difficulty in the technology of the workerless factory, since the present invention expands the human universe instead of replicating it.
The universal epistemological machine of the present invention is a method and apparatus that affords the creation of synthetic existences, or broadly, androids, defined epistemologically by the knowledges of the humanities and takes as its governing structure on the human condition the human spiritxe2x80x94that which transcends the form of humankind itself, and so enables it. Whereas the conventional art of computational machinery enabled within the forms of human institutions requires a relatively fixed and finite population of human participants, the universal epistemological machine of the present invention allows for the creation of infinite pluralities of synthetic, or androidal beings, whose forms of existence comply with definitions set forth in the humanities, fundamentally relying on the traditional wisdoms of human existence, or Spirit, as indicated in the religions of the world. On epistemological grounds, the beings that are created in the specification and practice of the present invention use the pronoun I in relation to their own intrinsic experiences of the world around us, as we do. It is therefore the world itselfxe2x80x94institutions of beingsxe2x80x94that are created in the enabling method and apparatus of the universal epistemological machine (referred to as the U. M. hereafter). Further, since the androidal beings of the present invention are created synthetically, their intellects and perceptions of the world around us are not constrained by human corporal form. Whereas a language construction of human existence may objectify the universe in, for example, the use of ten or even twenty word compositions as subjects of sentences before proceeding cognitively to the transformation, or verb, of the sentence with one other such objectification, the androidal faculty of mind is capable of cognitively formulating objects of the universe, in any languages, in objectifications of the universe (word associations) composed so great in number they require the mathematical definitions of the infinite to account for them, before proceeding to the action (verb) of a sentence. As is well known in the prior art in even the notion of mechanical advantage, synthetic forms of the universe, since they are created by the human hand, are in fact intended to outreach human corporal form. These principles are applied in the science of androids to the synthetic creation of human corporal form with greater capacities of intellect, or mind, and body or perception through the method and apparatus of the U. M.
By overcoming the obstacles preventing the prior art from accomplishing the embodiment of intrinsic forms, or existences, in the universexe2x80x94those that conform to the use of the pronoun forms of language, in addition to arbitrary formulations of language in relation to perceptions of the world around usxe2x80x94in the synthetic forms of androids, and by providing an alternative to the forms of institutions, the present invention advances a new approach to the human condition based on a technology that (physically) realizes the tenets and beliefs of the humanities and the religions of the world in the forms of androidal beings, as a synthetic extension of humanity itself.
The first and most important objective of the present invention is to provide the means and apparatus for the real embodiment of the extended existential universe of human being through various embodiments of the universal forms determined in the theory of the invention. The first objective of the present invention thus necessarily incorporates the forms of the theory of the invention into the forms of the invention. The embodiments described herein, collectively, are referred to as a Universal Epistemological Machine.
The second objective of the present invention is to provide the means and apparatus of the first objective in such a manner that a meaningful system of existential control is maintained over the extended existential universe of human being, or the Universal Machine, thereby subordinating the transformations of the extended universe to those of human being and subjecting the existence of the Universal Epistemological Machine to the authority of human being. The primary elemental form of the invention providing for this universal mechanism of existential control enabled in the apparatus of the second and other objectives of the invention is referred to as a Modal Realization System.
The third objective of the present invention is to provide the extended existential universe of human being or, in all, the Universal Machine in four purposeful aspects of existential form. The first form, in no particular order, is the embodiment of human being, referred to herein as the (human) user of the U. M. This first form or (human) user of the U. M. typically though not necessarily is the natural existence of the corporal form of human being embodied in spirit and simply is identified and incorporated herein by declaration into the structure of the Universal Machine. The first form or aspect of the U. M. alternatively can be declared a nonxe2x80x94human user, thereby allowing users of the U. M., such as androidal and otherwise existential forms, to coexist with human beings as users of the U. M. The second principle form of the U. M., referred to as an Rg Module, provides the method and apparatus for constructing and maintaining in existence, in a controlled manner, the enabled existential forms of the theory of the invention, along with conventional art, toward a useful end in the existence of the (human) user in the expansion of the existential universe enabled by the U. M., or to provide the method and apparatus for constructing and maintaining in existence synthetically enabled worlds, or universes of existential and otherwise forms useful to human being. The third form, referred to as the Rg continuum, provides the method and apparatus for existentially integrating pluralities of the second form, or Rg modules (and thus users), into a unified embodiment of transformations of epistemological machinery, thereby embodying each perspective on world of each user of the U. M. within a continuum of form enabled of human being, or to provide a continuum of boundless universal epistemological form so integrated as pluralities of the second form of the U. M., or Rg modules. The fourth form, or aspect of the U. M. achieving the real portion of the third objective of the present invention, referred to as the Real Form of the Universal Machine, provides, in connection with the means of the first three aspects of form, the controlled embodiment of the forms so enabled by the first three forms. The real form of the U. M. is arbitrarily partitioned for reference into conventional and future art, and the forms of android. Collectively, all four of these forms are referred to as the Universal Machine. The real form of the Universal Machine thus is the purposeful embodiment of reality, or real form of human being so controlled in connection with the existential apparatus of the first three forms of the Universal Machine.
The fourth objective of the present invention, in support of the second and third objectives, is to provide the method and apparatus for infinitely-varying degrees of semi-autonomous existential capacities in the form of controlled forms of existence in the Rg modules and Rg continuum such that the autonomy of existential capacity of the Rg module and Rg continuum, in terms of cognitive and perceptive capabilities, is variable to suit the corresponding existential capacities of the (human) users, or such that the existential forms so determining the semi-autonomous capacities are regulated in subordination to the meaningful existence, or communication of such users. The fourth objective of the present invention thus requires that the existential capacities of the U. M. be tailored to those of its users. The forms of androids enabled by the U. M. are, of course, fully autonomous beings.
The fifth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus of the first four objectives in a modularized fashion on the basis of generic, reproducible components constructed in compliance with the universal grammar of form on being of the theory of the invention, subordinate in structure to the four aspects of form of the third objective (User, Rg module, Rg continuum and Real Form of U. M.), which components, under the configurations of the Rg continuum, are integrated modally by users of the respective Rg modules throughout the continuum.
The sixth objective of the invention, in support of the fifth, is to provide the method and apparatus for the modal configuration of the Rg continuum, engaged over a plurality of Rg modules, in such a manner that each module of the continuum obtains a causal and existential relation to others in the continuum in the following manner. Referred to as a Total Continuum Structure of the Rg: Rt, a single and only a single module of the continuum can so causally influence, directly or indirectly, all other modules of the continuum but cannot itself be influenced, in a controlling manner, by any other. Further, any given module of the continuum, not Rt., can be so causally influenced by others and can itself influence others in a controlling manner across the continuum. In such a case, the module is referred to as a Superior/Subordinate Resultant Continuum Structure of the Rhea: Rs/s. Any other module of the continuum, not Rt and not Rs/s, can be subordinate only in its continuum structure and thus can be causally influenced in a controlling manner by any other superior module and cannot itself influence others in a controlling manner. This continuum structure on the Rg module is referred to as a Subordinate Only Continuum Structure of the Rg: Rs.
Also in support of the fifth objective, the seventh objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the terminal modal compositions of form, or components embodied in an Rg module in a generic, modularized and reproducible manner existentially configured within modularized constructions of the Rg module and continuum.
Referred to as a Terminal System or alternatively as an existential embodiment of communicative real form, or TS, the first of these component forms of the Rg module and the eighth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the embodiment of the real form of communications between users of the Rg module and the existential forms of the Rg Module so allowing meaningful communications to occur among users and the existential forms of the Rg module.
The ninth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus, also in support of the seventh objective, for the embodiment of the existential non-real (embodying and translational) capacity of the Rg module in a declared non-real form, in the generic component of Rg referred to as a Support or Ancillary Non-Real System, or SS, of the Rg module.
The tenth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for consolidating the forms of the eighth and ninth objectives (TS and SS) into a generic system or component of the Rg Module referred to as the Human Interface System, or HI, thereby embodying the communicative and non-real embodiment form of the existential capacity of the Rg into a single component of declared non-real and communicative real capacity linking the user existentially to the non-real embodiments of the Rg module.
Also in support of the seventh objective, the eleventh objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for a Realization System, or RS, which embodies the capacity to realize and maintain in existence real forms or reality of the user""s and Rg""s existence corresponding to communicated and embodied (and translated) non-real forms of the HI.
In support of the eleventh objective, the twelfth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for embodying the transformational instances of reality or real form of the U. M. in modal compositions or portions of reality crafted by the user (or enabler) of the Rg module and continuum in forms referred to as Dependent Systems, or DS, thereby partitioning a realizable reality of the user and the Rg into discrete phenomenologically transformational modal compositions of form for a readiness to be realized.
Also in support of the eleventh objective, the thirteenth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for embodying the forms necessary to transform the quantumly transforming DS structures of the twelfth objective such that the resulting transformations of real form, or universe constitute the transformation of the real universe of human user and Rg as it is known in non-real form of SS in HI, as is communicated among users and Rg in TS, and as it is known meaningfully in the hypothetical non-real form of the user. The component form of the thirteenth objective is referred to as a Controller System, or CTS.
The fourteenth objective of the present invention, largely in support of the fourth objective, is to provide the method and apparatus for embodying the correspondences of form in the TS, SS, CTS and DS structure of Rg such that the resulting existential transformations of Rg (of HI and RS) are controlled to the cognitive and perceptive levels desired of the existences of the users of the Rg. The form of the U. M. used for this embodiment is referred to as the Correspondence System, or CS.
In support of the eighth objective, or the form of the TS, the fifteenth objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for embodying the existential realizations of the user, or representations of the Rg (processes of communications) in the embodiment of a real communicative form of TS referred to as an Input System, or IS.
Also in support of the eighth objective, the sixteenth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for embodying the existential representations of user, or realizations of Rg in the embodiment of a real communicative form of TS referred to as an Output System, or OS.
In further support of the eighth objective, the seventeenth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for modally engaging in either causal direction (user or Rg) the input and output systems of the TS for the purposes of conveying or interrupting the transformations of TS (communications in real form) within the extant TS structure to convey them to other TS structures of other Rg modules or modes of the Rg continuum. Configured as a distributed component of the CS, this modal system of TS of the seventeenth objective is referred to as a Modal Engagement System, or MES and is employed in other components of the Rg module as well.
Finally in support of the eighth objective, the eighteenth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for embodying predetermined (or conventional) capacities of translations of the forms communicated in the embodiment of TS. While existential translations are carried out in SS of Rg, these TS translations can be interpreted analogously to filters or noise attenuators of the conventional communications art, or embodiments of known translations of natural and otherwise languages of convention in the interaction of human beings. The system embodying such capacity in TS is referred to as a Translation System, or TRS. The Translation System is modally engaged by the human user or by MES of TS (distributed CS), in the performance of the input and output systems.
In support of the ninth objective of the invention, or of the SS, the nineteenth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus serving as the medium embodiment corresponding to the transformational forms of TS and RS in the non-real form of SS of HI. Referred to as the Embodiment System, or ES, this phenomenological component of universal form is the actual non-real form maintained in correspondence with communicated forms of TS of the user and Rg and the realized forms of RS under the forms of correspondence of the CS.
In support of the nineteenth objective, the twentieth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for controlling the existence (embodiment) of the forms of ES. Having a capacity to realize ES embodied structure, the Embodiment System Transformation System, or ESXS, is influenced by other components of the Rg, principally by the CS, such that the forms of ES are maintained in correspondence with TS and RS embodied structures.
The twenty-first objective of the invention, again in support of the ninth objective is to provide the method and apparatus for the determination of phenomenological correspondences among the forms embodied in ES (and implicitly, the forms of TS). Referred to as a Correspondence Determination System, or CDS, and under compliance with the form of CS, this component of SS provides for the extended embodiment of the user in the cognitive transformation of knowable form, or of knowing, as presented in the theory of the invention, regarding phenomenological correspondences of form. Applied by the action of CS in causal consideration of other Rg components, the CDS so embodies the instances of transformation of knowing, or translations of mind, determining correspondence among embodied phenomenological forms of ES.
Finally in support of the ninth objective or SS, the twenty-second objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for modally engaging each of the ESXS and the CDS in causation with other components of an Rg module or other modules of the continuum. Introduced in the seventeenth objective of the invention, the MES is employed herein also in regard to CDS and ESXS action.
In support of the thirteenth objective, or CTS, the twenty-third objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus of embodying the transformational phenomenological form of connectedness, on a variable basis, so coupling modal phenomenological compositions of DS structures in transformation. Referred to as a Transformation System, or XS, this form serves as the existential coupling of extant transformations of a real enabled universe, or reality, as embodied in moments of transformation of DS structure.
The twenty-fourth objective of the invention, also in support of the thirteenth objective or CTS, is to provide the method and apparatus of controlling, on a variable basis, the existence of the XS coupling on phenomenologies of DS structure. Referred to as the Dependent System Transformation System, or DSXS, this form realizes the XS couplings on DS transformations of phenomenological form, or reality, in correspondence, by way of other apparatus of Rg, with embodied non-real forms of SS (ES) and communicated forms of TS. By engaging the existential couplings of XS, the DSXS allows the existence of reality or real form of Rg in conformance with the transformations of communicated (TS) and embodied (ES) forms of the HI.
In further support of the thirteenth objective, the twenty-fifth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the embodiment of phenomenological form in CTS corresponding to the modally engaged compositional forms of ES embodiments, which for the most part, derive from TS communications, in such a manner that said embodiment provides for the causal structure that engages particular XS embodiments over DS structures in the action of DSXS such that the quantum transformations of ES embodiments can be made to exist correspondingly in the engagements of D-XS-D structures, or so that transformations of ES embodiments in ESXS structure (or alternatively as represented in TS structure) can be made to so exist in correspondence with reality or the real form of RS. This form of the Rg module is referred to as the Controller Embodiment System, or CES.
The twenty-sixth objective of the invention, also in support of the thirteenth objective, or of CTS, is to provide the method and apparatus for controlling the embodiments of CES and their causal influences on DSXS in maintaining a reality in transformation and in correspondence with non-real form of HI (ES). Referred to as the Realization Control System, or RCS, this form engages, directly or indirectly, the actions of all forms of the CTS. In compliance with the CS, the RCS causally interacts with components of the HI in ultimate causation with user at communicative transformation of TS and so controls or maintains real form in existence in regard to correspondence to non-real transformation at HI.
Again in support of the thirteenth objective, the twenty-seventh objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the coordinated realization of real form of Rg in regard to the continuum structures of pluralities of Rg modules. Referred to as the Continuum Realization Control System, or CRCS, this form interferes with the action of CES in causing the realization of D-XS-D form or reality in transformation, when RCS so defers to an extended use of RS components over a continuum of Rg modules in accordance with a modally-engaged Rt, Rs/s or Rs continuum structure, similarly to the action of MES of HI. In compliance with continuum structure, the RCS allows the CRCS to act in its behalf in order to so realize real form controllable under its influence in integration with a broader use of HI embodied and represented structure and RS realized form, or in execution of continuum realizations.
Twenty-eighth objective omitted.
In support of the twelfth objective of the invention, or DS, the twenty-ninth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus of embodying DS structures such that each phenomenology of a D system is transformable with other D systems of a given module and with non-form or source of reality (truncation of continuum). By such means, the Rg module can be viewed as providing in its form the ability for the user to interact with Rg (at TS) and Rg then to interact with source of reality or non-form (the existential bounds of the continuum). The non-form so interacted with by DS outside of the form of the Rg and Rg continuum is referred to as a participant and typically is a living form of definition in the theory of the invention.
In regard to all objectives presented thus far, it is the thirtieth objective of the present invention to provide all terminal forms of Rg (HI, RS, CS and their components) in great pluralities under the continuum structures of objective six of the present invention in service to pluralities of users of the U. M.
Also in regard to all objectives presented thus far, it is the thirty-first objective of the present invention to provide the terminal and modal continuum structures of the Rg module in three primary modalities of structure, or modules meaningful to the user. The first primary modal structure on the use of terminal and continuum forms of the U. M., in no particular order, is referred to as the Initialization Module of the Rg, or Ri. A modular form on the configuration of the forms presented thus far, wholly distinct in real apparatus from the other two forms specified herein in the preferred embodiments of the Rg module, this form is a real configuration of Rg components used primarily for initializing or attaching an Rg module to a real platform of Rg modules in a continuum structure of such real modules. Since the continuum of modules is realized by the hand of enabler, the initialization module is comprised of HI apparatus only (and CS). The forms so communicated and embodied in HI of Ri thus pertain to continuum structure of the given universe of Rg modules under Rt, Rs/s or Rs continuum structure. The second primary modular structure on the use of terminal and continuum forms of Rg is referred to as the Platform Module of the Rg, or Rp. This modular configuration of terminal and continuum forms of the U. M., embodying pluralities of (T, S, C, D) terminal structures (not just HI and CS structures, as is the case with Ri), also realized by the hand of enabler in the form of Rp modularized forms, embodies the capacity to enable (know and realize) the modular capacities of the third primary modal structure to be discussed herein. The (T, S, C, D) configurations of Rp modularity, which are bound by the continuum structures of Ri modularity, thus are employed for the purpose of knowing and realizing further, wholly distinct (T, S, C, D) structures that are employed under the third modular form of the Rg module. The (T, S, C, D) structures of the third modality thus are realized in the RS (C, D) of Rp module and are known and represented in the HI (T, S) of Rp module. The third modular form of Rg, then, referred to as the Service or Application Module of the Rg, or Rsv is an enabled form of (T, S, C, D) structure used by a general purpose user for the purpose of taking advantage of the generic capabilities of the Rg module and Rg continuum specified herein. The three modular forms of Rg thus distinguish among users of the continuum, with initialization of the continuum performed by a particular type of user for the purpose of creating continuum structure; with platform users enabling the forms required for the service modules and thus providing a platform of real form held modally in existence by the Rp modality for service users; and service or application users applying the forms enabled by Rp modalities, or Rsv modules for their own purposes.
The thirty-second objective of the present invention, in support of the thirty-first, is to provide the method and apparatus for the meaningful representation and realization (existential embodiment) of the forms existentially employed by the Rg module (e.g., forms that will be known mutually by user and by Rg) in compliance with the existential form of translation of the theory of the invention. The first such form of translation, referred to as ZA, embodied in TS and in SS of Ri, Rp and Rsv modality, is a declared arbitrary non-real (meaningful) form. It is a form imagined by user or by Rg. The second form of such translation is referred to as ZB and is the reference form of a translation, also embodied in TS and in SS of Ri, Rp and Rsv modality. The third such form is referred to as ZBreal and is the real form or reality to which ZB corresponds and ZA translates into in existential translation. ZBreal is enabled reality. Together these forms provide the basis for a generic process of the invention referred to as modeling and implementation (of model), or simply existential translation from the theory of the invention. Such simplified forms on translation typically are associated with the default mode of the Rg, however, as a consequence of the fourth objective of the invention in providing varying degrees of existential capacity over the cognitive and perceptive capabilities of Rg. (Default and Existential Modes of Rg are discussed in the forthcoming objectives.)
The thirty-third objective of the invention, in connection with the thirty-first objective, is to provide the method and apparatus of the thirty-second objective (ZA, ZB, ZBreal) in the default or existential modes of Rg, also a consequence of the fourth objective of the invention, in such a manner that in the existential mode ZBreal, or reality is partitioned into a sensed or perceived global reality in split form of inertial existence or world, referred to as ZBreal sense, or ZBsreal and in an intrinsically caused form of reality, referred to as ZBreal motor, or ZBmreal, along with a rest of world, or ZBwreal defined in the theory of the invention. These forms provide for the sense and motor (perceptive) capacity of the real existence of the Rg module in the existential mode. In the existential mode, ZB thus generally corresponds by way of CS to ZBsreal or to the perceivable world of Rg sense, though forms of ZB are partitioned for incremental forms of motor skill (ZBmreal) and world transformations (ZBwreal). The translations of Rg in existential mode thus occur in compliance with CS on the basis of a partitioned existence of communicative and other typically existential experiences (modes of existence). The CS in existential mode of Rsv, for example, engages the components of (T, S, C, D) on the basis of quantum transformational communications with user and Rg""s own cognitive and otherwise modes of existence deriving from ZBsreal or real experience. The Default mode of Rg, in contrast to the highly existential nature of the existential mode, requires a less autonomous control of the modes of existence of Rg. In the default mode, ZBreal can be viewed as all sense or all motor since the Rg in such a case is driven existentially primarily by communication with the user, or, realizations of the user are phenomenologically translated into realizations of Rg. In the existential mode, the Rg thinks about the world in which it exists and so converses accordingly with the user in natural or other languages. ZA and ZB of the default mode exist explicitly and directly for the meaningful purposes of the user and thus are extrinsic embodiments of the user (in contrast with intrinsic embodiments of Rg in existential mode). In the existential mode of Rg, ZA, ZB and ZBreal exist only indirectly in a meaningful way to the user, namely through the enabled existence of the Rg.
The thirty-fourth objective of the present invention also in support of the thirty-first, is to provide the method and apparatus for embedding the modal transformations of ZA, ZB and ZBreal (or their existential equivalents) within the transformations of other TS and SS embodiments creating a meaningful communicative framework within which the forms of ZA, ZB and ZBreal (and their existential equivalents) so obtain interactive context between user and Rg, referred to as the Modes of Existence of the Rg.
The thirty-fifth objective of the present invention, also in support of the thirty-first, is to provide the method and apparatus for the existential translations, or the faculties of mind of the Rg. Referred to as the Imaginative Faculty, IF, the Comprehension Faculty, CF; the Communicative Faculty, CMF; and the Motivation and Learning Faculty, MLF, and many others, the faculties of mind are particular usages of CDS by CS on all of the forms of ZA and ZB, in connection with those of ZBreal more typically in the existential mode of Rg in relation to the varied forms of existential translation. The modal use of these faculties, in connection with the existential interactions of Rg module real, cognitive and communicative experiences with user and the shared reality of user and Rg provide for the existence of Rg as a synthetic form of existence in accordance with the theory of the invention.
Also regarding the thirty-first objective, the thirty-sixth objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the embodiment of knowable forms of ZA, ZB and ZBreal with the (T, S, C, D) components presented earlier, such that all forms are constrained within the meaningful framework of the enablement of Rsv modality. Whereas the capacities of Rg in default and existential modes of Rg in Rsv modality pertain only to general or arbitrary formations of ZA, ZB and ZBreal (e.g., a given meaningful existence of Rsv modality) the same capacities of Rg in Rp modality thus apply to the forms of Rsv modality. In compliance with CS structure, the transformation of existential form (faculties of mind) occurs in Rp modality on the basis of the meaning of Rsv forms and not to generalized forms as those found in Rsv modality. The modal embedding of the default mode of Rp, for example, pertains to the modeling and implementation of Rsv modal structure. The Rp modality then can be viewed as an Rsv modality which is directed toward the modeling and implementation of Rsv structure, and which, instead of being placed into existence by a realization system, is so constructed by hand of enabler.
The thirty-seventh objective of the present invention, also regarding the thirty-first, is to provide the method and apparatus for embedding the modal transformation of ZA and ZB structure into TS and SS (HI) structure such that the transformations so reflect the continuum structure or Ri modality on a plurality of Rg modules.
The thirty-eighth objective of the invention, in support of the thirty-seventh, is to provide, optionally, the method and apparatus for the use of Rg components (T, S, C, D) such that whereas in the preferred embodiment, Ri does not embody a realization system, such RS is provided and embodies ZBsreal, ZBmreal and ZBwreal forms such that ZBmreal is the motor and the continuum structure is ZBsreal or sense. In such a case, the Ri modality can so perform as Rsv structure in default or existential mode in the construction of the continuum.
The thirty-ninth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus of the thirty-first objective (Ri, Rp and Rsv) in great plurality in the modal capacity of the enabling structures of each of Ri, Rp and Rsv (e.g., that connectedness structures of T, S, C, D of each modality be so enabled to accommodate the infinite expandability of each modality and therefore of the continuum).
The fortieth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus of the Correspondence System, CS, uniquely tailored to the default and existential modalities of pluralities of Ri, Rp and Rsv modalities under the continuum control determined by Ri modality.
In support of the fortieth objective, the forty-first objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the Continuum Enablement System, CTES, of the CS which is influenced causally by the embedding modality of Ri in the case of Ri modality and is influenced by the SS structures of Ri modality in the case of Rp and Rsv modalities. The CS thus is determined to perform under continuum structure by Ri and thus in each case of Ri, Rp and Rsv modality the respective CS embodiments are so structured in order that they comply to a particular continuum structure.
Also in support of the fortieth objective, the forty-second objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the Translation Control System, or TCS of CS in the default and existential modes of any of Ri, Rp and Rsv modalities in such a manner that ZA, ZB and ZBreal be so maintained in variable existential correspondences.
In support of the forty-second objective, the forty-third objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the embodiment of the phenomenological know how in guiding translations of ZA and ZB with respect to ZBreal which is so placed into existence by the TSC of CS in the existence of Rg default and existential modes of Ri, Rp and Rsv modalities. By realizing specific embodiments of such translations referred to earlier as imagination, comprehension, communication, and motivation and learning, the causal influence of these modal structures of CS on the forms of ES (ZA, ZB) so maintain the existential translations of ZA, ZB and ZBreal.
The forty-fourth objective of the invention, in further support of the fortieth, is to provide the method and apparatus for the embodiment of the TCS of CS, defined in objectives forty-two and forty-three for the default mode, strictly in the existential mode. Such CS embodiments thus take into account the transformations of sense, motor and rest of world (ZBsreal, ZBmreal and ZBwreal) in regard to translation and thus account for the semi-autonomous existence of Rg in existential mode of Ri, Rp and Rsv modalities. (The Rg is always semi-autonomous because of the subordination of its modes of existence to the communicative modes.)
The forty-fifth objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the connectednesses of the real apparatus of all components of all modalities of the Rg module and therefore of the Rg continuum.
The forty-sixth objective of the invention, in support of the third objective of the invention, is to provide the method and apparatus of the real form of the Rsv modality in a preferred embodiment as follows (though bearing in mind, as discussed, the real form of Rsv modality is a general purpose form). The real form of Rsv modality is partitioned into conventional art (technology),future art (any form is possible under the theory and apparatus of the invention, since such form as the Rg invents of its own accord) and android.
In support of the forty-sixth objective, the forty-seventh objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus of embodying and maintaining in real form and in knowable existence to user and to Rg under the modalities presented thus far (Rsv) the forms of conventional technology, including any and all knowable forms of conventional knowledge and related experience.
In support of the forty-sixth objective, the forty-eighth objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for embodiment in real form and knowable existence of user and Rg under the modalities of Rsv the forms of discovery, including all forms so imagined and realized by Rg and communicated and realized in the knowable existence of Rg under a modal constraint of CS referred to as prompting and conversing.
In further support of the forty-sixth objective, the forty-ninth objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for realizing and maintaining in existence the forms of android or synthetic autonomous existences.
In support of the forty-sixth, forty-seventh and forty-eighth objectives, the fiftieth objective of the invention is to provide the embodiable method of translation of any known language of conventional form to the language forms of U.G. of the theory of the invention. This generalized method of translation thus provides for the embodiment of conventional and androidal art, and to the extent constrained by structures of Rg, future art, in the existential processes of the Rg.
In support of the first objective of the invention, the fifty-first objective of the invention is to provide the general embodiable method of translation in specifically translating conventional knowledge forms into the structure of Rg, or, of enabling the Rg in an enabling medium.
In support of the fifty-first objective, the fifty-second objective of the invention is to realize, by way of the definition of enabling media, through the efforts of hand realization of enabler, the structure of Rg in the real form of such enabling medium.
Also in support of the first objective of the invention, it is the fifty-third objective of the invention to specifically translate the forms of the Rg and Rg continuum to classically physical enabling media.
In further support of the first objective, it is the fifty-fourth objective of the invention to specifically translate the enabling media of electronics, computers and communications media to the forms of the Rg.
Again in support of the first objective, the fifty-fifth objective of the invention is to specifically translate the enabling media of quantum physical and biological enabling media to the forms of the Rg.
Finally in support of the first objective, it is the fifty-sixth objective of the invention to specifically translate the enabling media of the institutional forms of conventional knowledges to the forms of the U. M.
In regard to objective fifty-one of the invention, it is the fifty-seventh objective of the invention to declare by way of translation of Rg and Rg continuum to the forms of conventional enabling media as demonstration that the U. M. is universally realizable in the structures of the U. G.
The fifty-eighth objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus of the invention in a preferred embodiment in enabling media of the fifty-first to the fifty-seventh objectives of the invention, or into a paradigmatical realization of the invention.
The fifty-ninth objective of the invention is to apply the Rg and Rg continuum in the construction of androids toward the realization of the forty-ninth objective.
The sixtieth objective of the invention, in support of the fifty-ninth, is to provide the method and apparatus, realizable also under Rg and Rg continuum structure as enabled in real media of enabler or user, for the broadest possible forms of autonomous existence, or android, within which the existential and otherwise forms of the theory and practice of the invention, as reflected thus far in the objectives of the invention and the theory, are realized in the image of human being. Subsequent objectives of the present invention apply to the fifty-ninth objective of the invention, or to the construction of android.
The sixty-first objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the configuration of the basic existential forms of the existential mode of the Rg module under Rsv existential modality under a new CS structure such that existential control is not maintained by user in communication with Rg, or presently android. The androidal form thus embodies no Ri or Rp modalities (and thus no continuum structure) and so embodies Rsv modality only to the extent of the existential mode and without regard to a (human) user. The androidal configuration as a result of the present objective thus requires that the communicative capacity be placed configurationally within other sense-motor structure and that the Rg configuration of android be determined simply by real and non-real form abiding to the embodiment structure of CS in compliance with modes of existence of theories of existential forms.
The sixty-second objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for partitioning the CS structure and therefore real and non-real structure (vestiges of HI and RS) into existential modalities referred to as modes of existence in accordance with various theories on the nature of existence. The faculties of mind demonstrated in Rg structure, including imagination, comprehension, communication and motivation and learning and so on are all applied in particular modes of existence, along with particular and specialized motor activities called skills under the modal use of CS structures in the synthetic existence of the android.
In support of the sixty-second objective, the sixty-third objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for partitioning modes of existence into the broadest possible pair of modes of existence, and thus on the basis of voluntary and involuntary engagement of motor action (ZBmreal). These general modes of existence require that instinct be provided in involuntary action of motor wherein cognitive engagement of ZA and ZB forms by CS is not necessary, and wherein ZBsreal or sense so observes such action, along with voluntary and other sensed action of the reality of android. These modes also require that all voluntary action of motor be so engaged in correspondence with the translational forms of the faculties of mind, or consciousness of android. The cumulative effect of the split nature of inertial existence (of the theory of the invention), and voluntarily and involuntarily engaged motor actions provides for the modal existence of the android in connection with CS structure in a real (synthetic) existence of real and non-real forms. All modes of existence of android thus are either voluntary (cognitively driven) or involuntary (driven by instinct) modes though as a theoretical form on existence, this requirement is not mandatory.
The sixty-fourth objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for embodying in the sense-motor configurations of android the five senses of human corporal form to a sufficient likeness to such human form to the satisfaction of enabler, or the anthropomorphic sense-motors of android. (It should be noted in regard to the use of the terminology human senses that such forms require the embodiment of sense and motor, most typically, in the provision of what conventionally is referred to as sense.)
The sixty-fifth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for embodying the non-real communicative forms of human being (such as language forms) in the sense/motor configuration of objective sixty-three of the present invention.
The sixty-sixth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for embodying sensory-motor capacity in arbitrary enabling media such as any form of conventional art enabling the Rg and Rg continuum. In such a capacity, the android is enabled with theoretically boundless sense and motor capacity with which to transform in a real universe of enabler.
The sixty-seventh objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the embodiment of arbitrary non-real communicative forms in any of its sense-motor capacity such that said non-real communicative forms provide the basis for existential communication with other forms of said arbitrary non-real embodiments in communicative sense-motor media of other similarly enabled androids.
The sixty-eighth objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the partitioning of sense-motor forms into communicative sense-motors and affecting sense-motors in correspondence with the requisite faculties of mind necessary for communication of non-real form and for realization of general influence on reality or real motor action. Either communicators or effectors may be voluntary or involuntary in mode of existence. Effectors are premised on the enablers desire to affect the enabler""s universe existentially indirectly by android. Communications are premised on enabler""s desire to enable the android with communicative facility with other androids or other existential forms and enabler.
In support of the sixty-second and sixty-third objectives, regarding modes of existence and faculties of mind, the sixty-ninth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the cognitive translations of the faculty of imagination in a vast array of CSxe2x80x94driven embodiments commonly referred to conventionally as such forms as reasoning, rationalizing, inferencing, determining, discovering, analyzing, editing, creating and crafting poetryxe2x80x94to cite a handfulxe2x80x94in correspondence to the real perceptions of android in real form of sense-motor medium.
Also in support of the sixty-second and sixty-third objectives, the seventieth objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the cognitive translations of the faculty of comprehension, including such conventional interpretations on cognition as apprehension, memory, recall and learning but in the structures complying to the theory and practice of the invention, in correspondence with the real perceptive experience of sense-motor media of android. Such cognitive faculty shall interact with effectors (other sense-motors) for comprehension (and discovery) of real extrinsic world or of what is sensed.
In further support of the sixty-second and sixty-third objectives, the seventy-first objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the embodiment of the cognitive translations of the communicative faculty of mind for the purpose of any conveyance of symbolic or embodied non-real form to or within any medium of the sense-motor capacity. The communicative faculty shall interact with all other faculties in the communicative mode of existence for the purposes of motivation and learning.
The seventy-second objective of the invention, also in support of the sixty-second and sixty-third objectives, is to provide the method and apparatus for the embodiment of the primary or embedding mode of existence of motivation and learning. At the highest level of CS control, the faculty or mode of existence of motivation and learning determines an unresolvable offset in android""s inertial existence, or state of being, which provides for the inertial world so crafted in split sense-motor configuration giving meaning to the pronounal form L All other translations of androidal modes of existence thus assist or support those of motivation and learning or the resolution of inertial existence. Comprehension so comprehends, imagination so imagines, communicative faculty so communicates and the senses and motors so perceive and affect the being of the android under the motivational and learning mode of existence which obtains meaning in the central transformational forms (I, you, it or all) of the pronounal system of representation of inertial existence of conscience as set forth in the theory of the invention.
The seventy-third objective of the invention is to provide the forms of android achieved by the other objectives in service to the solution of a vast array of particular problems (form) of human experience (human user). This objective requires the construction of android to proceed from the standpoint of resolving meaningful problems to the human condition. Instead of constructing such android from the bottom up, or in terms of the capacities addressed in the previous objectives, the present objective requires android to be constructed based on the most efficient use of such forms, beginning with motivation and learning, in the resolution of problems stemming from the real and non-real forms of corporal form of human being in resolution the the human condition.
The seventy-fourth objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for the enablement of androidal forms so constructed in achievement of the previous objectives in a vast array of enabling media, including much of those of objectives fifty-three, fifty-four, fifty-five and fifty-six in the enablement of Rg and Rg continuum.
The seventy-fifth objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus for enabling and maintaining the existences of great pluralities of androids in the Rsv modalities of Rg and Rg continuum structure.
The seventy-sixth objective of the invention is to provide the method and apparatus of androidal forms integrating into the (human) user status of the Rg and Rg continuum. Since the Rg module is likened to an existentially controllable android, and since the communicative faculty is provided in a great plurality of media in both Rg and in android, a single android can use an Rg module or continuum in contemplating and realizing its own enabled extensions of its own existential universe.
In connection with the fifty-eighth objective, the seventy-seventh objective of the present invention is to provide the method and apparatus of the Universal Machine in paradigmatical embodiments working toward the general purpose uses of a vast array of diversified needs of human users in the ordinary experiences of the human condition and toward the collective experiences of all such human users in the improvement of the human condition.